Gone Country
by Killer4Blood
Summary: Claire had ran away from home and Jack took her in. Claire wanted to repay Jack's kindness but seemed to mess up everything instead. Jack was running out of patience and Claire turned out to be quite stubborn. Will they bring life to the monotone, peaceful Mineral Town or will Jack have to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Little Girl Lost**

Jack put down the puppy he'd picked up from near the doghouse and scanned the whole farm. It will require lots of hard work. Boulders and tree stumps were everywhere, along with weeds, stones, and broken branches. He crouched and picked up a stone, when suddenly a stout, fat man entered the farm.

He was wearing a red suit and a red top hat, along with a small, round spectacle. His curly brown hair bounced on the sides of his head, and he looked angry. "Who are you?! You are trespassing private property!"

Jack stood up, "But I inherited it from the old man here."

The anger in the man's eyes dissolved almost instantly, replaced by joy, "Oh! You must be Jack! Welcome! Will you run the farm?"

Jack scanned the farm once again, "Sure, why not?"

After unpacking and settling down, Jack began to work. With a sickle in his hands, he began to cut the weeds on the ground. With the stones and lumber, he made some fence around the land. He broke boulders and cut up the stumps into lumber. Once it's all finished, the sky seemed to have been blanketed with a dark cloth. He could barely see anything.

Switching on his flashlight, he found his way to the house. Without even changing his clothes, he collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. The puppy's bark signaled the end of the day, and the start of a new one.

After eating a simple breakfast, Jack went out of the house to view the farm. Seeing the farm, he stretched his hands up and smiled contentedly, at least it was better than yesterday.

The short, fat man in red – who introduced himself as the mayor – came around the corner. "Whew! This place is looking good! Good job, Jack!" He patted him on the back. Jack smiled politely and nodded. "Go around town, boy. There's a lot you need to see. Go to the supermarket, they sell seeds." The mayor said before leaving.

Seeing as he didn't have anything to do, he followed the mayor's advice.

The thing is, Mayor Thomas had forgotten to show him around town, so obviously, Jack got lost. Outside his farm, he went straight and straight until he got to a turn, where he turned right. To the left of him was a big house with black roof, and smoke coming out of the chimney. The sign above the door read, 'BLACKSMITH'.

Walking a bit further up the street, he looked to his right, where a big land resides. It was filled with chickens, and there was a pink haired young woman feeding them. Near the girl was a barn-like house. He went in the gates to see the sign, and the girl noticed him. She smiled, "Hi! You must be that new farmer! I am Popuri!" She shook his hand.

"Yes I am. My name's Jack. I see this is the poultry farm. You sell chickens?" Jack asked, looking up at the sign. "Yes! Would you like to buy one? They're cheap, cute, and they lay eggs everyday, so they're a good source of income!" The girl, Popuri, said happily. "Well, I'll take a look." Jack said, and was immediately dragged inside the house by the girl.

"Mom! Rick! Someone wants to buy a chicken!" She yelled, and someone replied from upstairs, "Coming!"

A blond boy with glasses and a blue apron over a green shirt appeared on top of the stairs, helping an older version of Popuri down. Finally at the bottom of the stairs, she swiftly walked to the counter, her steps so silent it looked like she's floating. She also looked very pale and weak. Jack immediately assumed she's the mom. "Welcome. You want to buy a chicken?"

Jack looked at the price – 500G – and calculated it in his head. If he buys one, he would only have 500G left. But seeing the expectant look on Popuri's and her mom's face, he didn't have the heart to say no. "Yes please."

Her mom immediately looked so happy. "I'll have Rick deliver it. Why don't you buy some chicken feed too? It will keep the chicken happy!" She suggested. Jack gave her an apologetic smile and declined, "Sorry, I'll buy it some other day." The woman kept smiling and nodded.

Jack went out the gates, feeling a little guilty and concerned about the money he had left. Across the poultry farm was an empty plot of land. Besides the poultry farm was another farm. But this one sells cow. Jack decided he will check it out another time. He didn't have the money left to buy a cow. Turning left at the next turn, he arrived at the square.

Now he's really confused. Where is the supermarket?

Noticing a young man nearby, Jack decided to approach him. He was wearing a beige shirt and trousers, with a denim hat that says UMA. The hat was pulled until it was right above his eyebrows, so Jack couldn't really see his face.

No matter. "Hi! I'm Jack!" Jack extended his hand. The young man shook it and said, "Gray."

The silence turned awkward. "So uh… do you know the way to the supermarket?" Jack asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Just walk up the street, turn left at the first turn, then right, then left again, and-"

"Whoa! That's complicated!"

Gray eyed him, "Come." He motioned with his head for Jack to follow him. So Jack did. After a set of turns, they arrived at the supermarket, a big building with a big sign that says SUPERMARKET above the door. Jack looked back, "You know, we could have used that street instead. It's much shorter."

Jack saw a small smirk on Gray's lips, and exclaimed playfully, "Did you take that path on purpose to confuse me?" Gray's smirk grew wider, and ended with them both laughing as they enter the supermarket.

"Hey, how much money do you have on you?" Gray asked as they scanned the shelves. "500G. I bought a chicken before." Jack replied, turning over a product to check it out before placing it back on the shelf. "What?" Gray drawled, "You bought a chicken before you plant crops?"

"Yeah, I can't turn down the offer…" Jack told Gray what happened before, and at the end of it, Gray was laughing nonstop. Jack was a little annoyed, but amused too. "Stop laughing. It's not that funny."

After a few more moments, Gray's laughter finally died down. Picking up some seed bags, they approached the counter, where Jeff, the owner, was standing behind. Jeff smiled, "You're lively today, Gray."

For a second, Jack could see that Gray's cheeks reddened, before Gray pulled the cap even lower. "Yeah, uhm… yeah." He stuttered. A small smile played on Jack's lips. After paying for the seeds, which left Jack with 50G, they both went to the farm. On the last turn, Gray bid farewell to Jack and went inside the blacksmith. 'Oh, a blacksmith!' Jack thought as he continued to the farm.

After planting the seeds, he went and watered them. Then he harvested some honey and put it in the shipping box. The sun was already setting, and the sky was getting darker with every passing second. Jack stood up and stretched, "I guess it's time for dinner." Jack muttered. When he closed the door, raindrops began to pour down. It was a really heavy rain, but it stopped after 2 minutes.

Yawning, he began to prepare his dinner when suddenly he remembered, Rick hadn't delivered the chicken. And Lilia's warning came to mind, _"Whatever happened to the chicken after you bought it isn't our responsibility!"_

Jack hurried out. What if the chicken didn't get to eat? That was obviously a silly thought. Popuri will give it food, but what if they singled it out for him and forgot about it? He had to pick it up.

Rushing to the poultry farm before it closes, Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Below a flickering street lamp, was a little girl, maybe 2 or 3 years younger than him. She looked cold, wet, and skinny. Plus hungry. Her wet, long, blond hair was sticking to her smooth white neck, and she was shivering. Without a second thought, Jack immediately approached the girl. He took off his hat and put them on the girl. The girl looked up at him gratefully, but also in confusion. "T-t-t-thank…" Her thank you came out as a whisper that Jack almost couldn't hear it. She couldn't even finish a single sentence because her teeth were chattering too much. Jack smiled, and guided her to his home, all thoughts about the chicken forgotten.

When they arrived, Jack immediately gave the girl a pair of clothes and a towel, telling her to take a warm bath while he prepares dinner for them both.

Nodding, the girl hobbled to the bathroom and Jack sighed. He had no kitchen, how is he supposed to prepare dinner? Deciding they would eat at the Inn, Jack sat down and waited for the girl.

A few minutes later, the girl got out of the bath, her face fresh. She was smiling, and a small smile formed on Jack's lips seeing the oversized clothes on her small frame. She was wearing a long sleeved sweater with short pants, but the sweater was so big that it hung right down to her knees, hiding the shorts. It kinda looked like she was only wearing the sweater. Her hair looked soft, a warm yellow glow radiating from it. She smiled again, but she still looked very pale.

"Come on. Let's go eat at the Inn." Jack said, and they both went out.

Just when they arrived at the inn that Jack remembered that he had no money left. But he still guided the girl to a nearby empty table and told her to sit down while he went to the counter to order.

The owner smiled warmly at him, "You must be that new farmer! Welcome! What would you like to order? It's on the house!" He said. Hearing this, Jack's heart leaped from relief. After ordering, he went back to the table. Soon, an orange haired girl went up to them and put their orders on the table. But she didn't leave right away.

"Hi! You're that new farmer aren't you? I'm Ann. You are?" The girl grinned.

"Jack. Nice to meet you." Jack smiled back politely and nodded.

"Cool! So who are you?" Ann asked the girl. Jack was also curious. "Claire." The girl answered, hiding her face with the long sleeves that exceeded her hands. "Um, nice to meet you." Claire continued, her voice getting smaller.

Ann's grin widened as she turned and left.

"Claire, huh?"

Jack's question – more like statement – startled the girl. "Y-yeah?" She stuttered, shrinking into the sweater more. "Nice name." Jack smiled. Her cheeks reddened, and Jack sighed with relief. He thought the color would never come to her cheeks. "Come on, let's eat."

Back at the farm, Jack arranged the blanket so that it formed a rectangle, big enough for him, on the floor. He lied down, trying to find a comfortable position. From the above the bed, Claire sneaked a peek at him. Jack turned sideways and met her stare, and she immediately hid under the blanket. "Sorry." Claire said in a small voice. "You can have the bed if you want to." She continued. "Don't worry." Jack replied. How could he let a girl sleep on the floor? A sick one at that. Well, to him, she looked sick. Claire said nothing.

Soon after, Claire's nervous breathing became a soft and slow one. Jack put one hand behind his head and stared out the window, to the sparkling starry sky. Meeting her was unexpected, and Jack immediately felt responsible for her when he first saw her. But a young girl and a young man together under the same roof? Not a good idea. Jack decided that he will help her find a house tomorrow. His eyelids started to feel kinda heavy, and he slipped into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_How was the last chapter? Sorry if my grammar is bad because English isn't my mother tongue lol. Gonna be a little confusing at the end lol. Sorry if it's short, please leave a review! (BTW, where can I check the review lol?) Okay, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 2: Claire**

Jack was cutting more weeds when he heard the door creaked open. He turned to see Claire walking out, still in his oversized sweater. "Um… is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. "No. Just stay put and rest." He said. She looked so weak and pale that her arm looked almost transparent in the sunlight when she raised her arm.

"But I want to help." She protested. Jack sighed, "You're helping me by resting. I don't want you to get sick again." He said. With a pouty face, she went back in.

Jack thought for a moment, and went to the chicken coop. he tidied everything up so that the chicken will be happy when it comes. Suddenly he heard a loud metallic clang. He hurried out and saw Claire sitting in the fields, the big metal watering can beside her, the water spilling out.

It looked like she had fallen while trying to water the crops. Jack hurried over to her side and when he saw what happened to her hands, he exploded, "Claire! I told you to rest inside! Now your hands are bleeding! Ah! A splinter!" Jack immediately carried her to the house.

He pulled out the first aid kit and began cleaning the wound whatsoever. Soon, Claire's hand was already bandaged. Her sobs was turning calmer. Jack sat on a chair opposite of her, annoyed. "S-sorry." Claire choked out. Jack stayed silent.

Claire's sobbing began to get louder again, "I'm sorry. I just want to help." She sobbed. "You want to help?" Jack asked. Claire nodded.

"Well, I'm just going to go to the Poultry Farm and get my chicken. Do you want to accompany me?" Jack asked. Claire's eyes sparkled and her sobbing almost immediately stop. "Yes!" She scrambled out of bed and into Jack's arms. "I'd love to!"

* * *

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" Rick apologized as Popuri gave one healthy chicken to Jack. Popuri and Lilia glared at Rick who pouted and looked away. "That aside, who is that girl with you, Jack?" Lilia asked, her smile returning. "Oh… she's…" Jack stopped. What should he say? A cousin? A friend? Sister? A girl he found on the street?

"Hello ma'am! I'm Claire. I am currently being Jack's apprentice." Claire smiled. Popuri and Lilia immediately giggled while Rick stared in shock. "Apprentice?" Popuri asked. "Yes. I want to run a farm too, so I'm learning the basics." Claire said. Hmph, Jack never thought of 'apprentice'.

"But he's a newbie himself!" Rick said. Popuri and Lilia immediately glared at him again. "Ah, yeah, about that, I can always help him out on the farm while I learn." Claire said. Rick pouted again while Popuri giggled, "Do you have a crush on Claire, Rick?"

Rick's face immediately reddened while all the others chuckled. "I don't!" Rick exclaimed and stormed inside the house.

Walking back to the farm, Claire looked really excited, holding Pocky. "You like chickens?" Jack asked, one hand over her shoulder. "Yes. It's so cute." Claire replied, stroking Pocky's soft white feathers. Pocky agreed by clucking once, opening an eye to glance at them, and closing it again, going back to sleep.

They continued to rest of the journey home in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Good afternoon Jack!" Doug greeted him lightly. "Good afternoon."Jack nodded. "So, you up for a good lunch?" Doug winked. Jack shook hi shead and leaned forward on the counter. "I want to rent a room."

Doug knitted his eyebrows together, "A room? Don't your farm have a house?"

"Yeah, about that, this room ain't for me. This is for Claire."

"Claire? You mean that blond girl you brought here before?"

"Yes, that's the one. She's currently looking for a house to live in. But yeah, she'll help me at the farm, so she will still pay you."

Doug considered this for a moment, before agreeing, "I don't have an empty room right now, because Cliff is currently staying in one of them. But he'll move out of town next week."

"Right. She'll move in next week then. Thanks Doug." Jack smiled politely and left.

* * *

Claire hummed as she swept the floor. Lolly – she named the puppy herself – the puppy bounced up to her, and barked excitedly. She chuckled, crouched down, and tickled its tummy. "Go and play, Lolly, I still have work to do." Claire sent him off, wincing a little as her hand stung. Picking up the broom, she continued from where she left off.

Jack came back soon after, and immediately went to pick up the hammer and hoe, "I'm going mining." He said. Claire smiled and waved goodbye at him. Near the chicken coop, Jack stopped and turned, "You better rest." Jack said, along with an I'm-watching-you gesture. Claire laughed and she continued to wave him goodbye.

After she'd done the sweeping, she went up to the mountains and collected some herbs. She put them into the shipping box, and at the exact same time, Zack came. "Looking good there, Claire!" Zack exclaimed. Claire laughed at his remark. The colors were coming back to her cheeks, and she looked healthier. "I brought you some herbs!" Claire exclaimed excitedly, thrusting her herbs out to Zack.

"Nice. Lemme put this all in first…" He began scooping this out of the shipping box and into his bag. "Oh! But I want this money separately!" Claire said. "Huh? Oh… a surprise, I see. Very well, here you go." Zack gave her an amount of money equivalent to the price of the herbs. After that, he left an amount of money equivalent to everything else in the shipping box, in the box.

"I'm going to buy Jack a surprise dinner!" Claire thought happily, clutching her money tight as she skipped to the inn.

After what felt like hours, Jack finally came back, all muddy. In his hands were the money Zack left in the shipping box. "I'm hungry." He stated, before going to the bathroom, consisting only of an old sink, an old toilet, and an almost broken shower. "Of course you are." Claire giggled as she put out the dinner she bought.

Jack came out with a towel on his wet head. "Wow. Nice." Jack grinned, a dimple showing on his left cheek.

Claire felt her heartbeat increasing tenfold when Jack grinned. They sat down for dinner together and began to chat happily. Halfway through the dinner, Jack was getting quieter. "What's wrong?" Claire asked, a bit concerned. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Jack smiled and Claire left it.

* * *

"Claire?" Jack called from below the bed. He couldn't see her form below, so he didn't see if she's asleep or not. After a moment, Claire replied, "Yeah?"

"Claire, where did you come from?"

Claire fell silent. Where did she come from? She'd been asking that herself. Where did she come from? She wasn't sure herself. Where did she come from? She just ran and ran, and ended up here. Where did she come from? She didn't remember. Where did she come from? She suddenly hated Jack for asking that, for she also didn't know.

"Claire?"

Jack's voice jolted her back to reality, and she just realized that she had tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. She hoped her voice wouldn't crack, "I… don't know Jack."

Her voice cracked a little at the end.

"Claire?"

Claire turned to face the wall and pulled the blanket up to her chin, "I'm sleepy." She said, before tuning out the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! My mom took my draft all the way to Taiwan lol. Anyway, this chapter is longer than usual to make up for it._

 _StSerena_ _: Gracias por el comentario! Y me temo que no puedo bajar la velocidad de nuevo jaja. ¡Por favor, disfruta! (Puedo hablar un poco de español también! ^^)_

 _.luna_ _: Thank you for following me and putting Gone Country in your favorites!_

 _WhiteBaron_ _: Thank to you too, for following me and putting my story in your favorites!_

 _Guest_ _: Thank you for the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter! (BTW, why is your username Guest? Lol)_

 _Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follows guys! Stay cool!_

 **Chapter 3: Worry**

The next morning at breakfast, Claire and Jack did not talk even for a bit, and the silence was awkward and deafening. "So um… What do you want to do today?" Jack asked, trying to make small talk. "Library." Claire muttered. And that was it. They didn't talk again for the rest of the day.

Claire – who was wearing an oversized shirt and some jeans – walked slowly to the library, deep in thought. She walked right past the library without even knowing it. She stopped in front of the clinic, before she realized she had just passed the library. Heaving a sigh, she walked back again, but her heart felt heavy, and she found it hard to breathe. She sat down on the bench near the supermarket, sweating. Her breathing wouldn't slow down, but instead getting faster. She felt sick and nauseous.

The supermarket door flew open and out came a brunette. She was wearing a white tank top with sleeveless purple jacket. She was also wearing a ripped, short, denim shorts with some brown ankle boots. The front of her hair was bleached. She noticed Claire sitting on the bench, breathing heavily, and decided to sit beside her and ask what's wrong.

"Hello?"

The girl turned to her in surprise. The girl's face was sweaty and she looked nauseous. Her blond hair was sticking to her sweaty neck. "Hi." She whispered.

"So are you okay? You looked really sick."

"Y-yeah, I'm okay…" she tried to stand up, but staggered and fell. Alarmed, the brunette immediately carried Claire to the clinic. "Doctor!" She kicked the door open, startling Doctor Trent and eh nurse, Elli.

"What's wrong Karen?" The doctor peeked form his room, a little annoyed. His eyes widened when he saw the sick girl in Karen's arms.

"Oh my, let's put her to bed. Quick!" Elli ushered Karen into the patient room, where she laid Claire on the bed. "She's got a very high fever!" Doctor Trent muttered, hurrying out to get his tools.

After some hard work, Claire finally opened her eyes. "Ugh, where am I?" She groaned, trying to get up, on hand supporting her body, on hand on her forehead. The hand supporting her body slipped on the slippery hospital bedcover, and she fell back on to the bed with a thump.

Karen, who was already dozing off, immediately snapped awake at the thump. Elli and Doctor also came rushing in. Elli immediately went to Claire's side, telling her not to get up. "Where am I?" Claire repeated, as she looked at the unfamiliar faces.

"The clinic. You have a very high fever." Karen said. Claire's blurry vision tried to focus on her face, and when it did, she recognized her to be the supermarket girl, and at the same time, a splitting headache arrived.

She winced in pain. "Here. These are some painkillers. You kinda hit your head on the ground before." Doctor gave her a white pill and a glass of warm water. Gulping them down, Claire could almost instantly feel the drug working, her headache almost gone.

"I-I want to go home." Claire said, sitting up. "Where is your home?" Karen asked. Questions swirled in Claire's mind again. Where is her home? Nowhere. She doesn't think she belong anywhere. No even on Jack's farm.

"I-I can walk home on my own…" Claire said, staggering before straightening up. "I need to go." She ran from the clinic before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Claire curled up below Duke's fence, cold and wet. The rain had been pouring non-stop for a while now, and the shirt was soaked through, leaving her with no protection against the harsh cold wind. Her teeth chattered. Her breath made a small mist in the air. She couldn't even feel her fingertips anymore, much less her feet. The world began to spin, and she almost lost consciousness again. Her skin felt so hot yet she felt icy inside. 'Am I… Dying?' Claire huffed out another breath, making yet another mist that dissolved almost instantly.

Suddenly her eyelids felt heavy. She was getting sleepy. She lied on the ground, curled up. Despite everything, she fell into a deep sleep, that might just be her last.

* * *

Jack paced across the floor, worried. Claire hadn't come back from the library, and he didn't know where she is. He can't possibly go to the library with the rain pouring down so heavily outside.

He didn't have an umbrella, and no raincoats. He rolled his eyes and decided to just run through the rain.

He put on his cap and dashed through the rain. He ran to the library, and pushed the door open, escaping the rain for a moment. "Did you know where Claire went?" Jack asked, approaching the black haired girl, Mary, the librarian. "Claire? No one visited the library today except Gray." Mary said, adjusting her glasses.

"What? Really?"Jack asked, his eyes widening, half from worry, half from shock that Gray actually reads. Hey, you can't judge a book by its cover, right? Anyway, if she didn't go to the library, where did she go?

"Yes. Besides, I don't know any Claire living here, Jack."

"Oh… she's an apprentice currently living on my farm…"

"Apprentice?" Mary giggled. "Well good luck finding her. Shoo…" Mary shooed him out with a playful smile and Jack couldn't help but grin. "Here. I'll let you borrow my umbrella. Be careful!" Mary warned him before he closed the door.

Now safe from the pouring rain, Jack began to walk home, worried. Suddenly he spotted something yellow on the street in front of the winery. Because of the rain, he couldn't get a good view, so he decided to approach it.

"Claire?!"

Jack immediately approached the girl. The girl was feverish, and her skin was so hot it turned the rain water around her to steam. "J-Jack?..." Claire tried to look up but her head felt really heavy. Without a word, Jack heaved Claire up. "L-let me… down…" Claire tried to uselessly struggle. "No. You're going home." Jack said. "I… don't have a… home…" Claire wheezed. "What do you mean? Of course you do! The farm is your house too!" Jack said. Claire didn't answer, and Jack realized that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Claire woke up and saw a blurry brown ceiling. Focusing, she realized she was back at Jack's farmhouse. She tried to move, and noticed Jack beside her. He was sitting on a chair, his head buried in his arms as he hunched forward on the bed, asleep.

On the small bedside table, was a small basin half filled with water, and a wet towel beside it. It all registered in her fuzzy mind with a shock. He had taken care of her? _Him?!_

"Jack…" She called out softly. He didn't stir. "Jack…" She called again. Again, no response. A little annoyed, she said loudly in his ears, "Wild chickens!" and it startled him. "W-w-wild chickens?! Where?!" He woke up with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he said, "Oh, you already woke up. Good morning." He yawned and got up, his bones cracking. Claire giggled. He sounded like an old man.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open in awareness, and his head snapped towards her direction, shock evident in his eyes, "You're awake?!" Claire raised an eyebrow. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

The shock in his eyes melted into anger, "Why the hell didn't you come home yesterday?! I was worried sick! You were so weak! Why would y-"

"Weak?" Claire interrupted, her blood boiling. That's what he thought of her? As a weak, sickly girl that can't do anything?

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 20. I can live on my own. You don't have to take care of me if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you." Claire climbed out of bed and began making her way out the door when she felt Jack's finger curling around her wrist. "Claire, I-"

He was interrupted when Claire shook his hand off. The anger had given her power. "Save it." She snapped, and stormed out. She went to the inn, hoping Jack wouldn't follow her.

"Welcome Claire! Uh… where's Jack?" Doug asked. "At his house." Claire muttered. Doug immediately sensed that Claire wasn't in the best of her moods, and asked Ann to deal with her instead. The tomboy girl eyed her outfit – Jack's soiled shirt and jeans – with surprise. "You can't be dressed like that! Follow me!" Claire expressionlessly followed her, wanting to be out of the soiled outfit as fast as possible too. "I don't have many girly outfits. But you obviously don't look good in pants. So here. I never wear this." Ann handed her a thin, white, sundress. It was sleeveless, with frills on the large straps on the shoulder and on the waist. It reached a little below her knees and it fitted her perfectly.

"Ooh you looked so pretty! Keep that dress. And this one too… and this one… and this one…" She kept pulling out dresses and other girly clothes. She seemed so excited to get rid of her girly clothes that a small smile snaked its way to her mouth. She was lacking clothes anyway, so Claire accepted them all gratefully.

Claire came out of the back room, her hands full with 2 bags filled with clothes. "Did Ann give you that?" Doug asked, surprised. "Yes." Claire nodded. "That girl… when will she be more ladylike if she gave all her girly clothes away?" Doug muttered to himself, annoyed. Again, a small smile played on Claire's lips.

* * *

She went to the winery, attracted to the ad, "PART TIME JOB. 50G PER HOUR. DETAILS INSIDE."

"Hello dear. I'm sorry but we are closed. Maybe you could come tomorrow? Oh dear, tomorrow is Saturday. We're closed on Saturday, but we're back open on Sunday! You don't look much like a wine girl, unlike Karen. That girl drinks too much! And Duke always let her buy too! Wine is alright I guess, but for a growing girl? That could be bad. By the way, who are you dear?"

Claire had to suppressed a laugh, as the woman talked a lot, and only asked who she was at the very end. "I'm Claire. I wanna work here." She said. "Oh, the part time job? Are you sure? It's hard work you know, harvesting the grapes and tending them. I always thought girls were uninterested in part time jobs, but I guess I'm wrong. Claire huh? I never see you around here, and I know everybody! Where do you live, dear?" The woman asked.

"Uh…" What could Claire say? The farm? No, she doesn't live there. The inn? Well, she planned to stay there, but it is still a plan, until she get money, that is.

"T-the inn." Claire said.

"Ooh you must be a traveler like Cliff! Do you know him? Well I suppose you wouldn't. He left this town a long time ago because he ran out of money. Or did he? I forgot. I rarely see him, you see, he was always at the church or in the inn. And I rarely visit both. Sasha and Anna said he did, and I believed them. What I shame, he was such a handsome boy too! Very well. You're accepted. You may start today I guess. Go talk to Duke at the garden. Well? Hurry along!" She smiled as she shooed her out and into the garden, where a man was standing in.

The man was using a purple vest over a white shirt, completed with black pants. His graying hair was slicked back on top of his hair. "H-hello…" Claire said timidly, approaching the middle aged man. He turned to look at her and smiled widely, "Welcome! Welcome to the Aja Winery. If you want to buy wine, ask Manna at the house." He said. "Uh no. Actually I'm accepted to work part time here." Claire said, pulling on the frills of her dress nervously. His friendly expression slipped away, replaced by a serious one. "Are you sure? You are a girl, you know." Duke said.

Claire looked down at herself, confused. Did she look like a boy? "Yes, I'm a girl." Claire said, confused. "It's just that… are you strong enough?" Duke's words stung, like a hard, unexpected slap. "Of course I'm strong enough! Why do everyone thinks that I'm weak?! I'm 20 for goodness sake!" Claire stomped her foot angrily. Duke looked surprised and guilty.'

The woman from before, Manna, trotted out, an annoyed expression on her face. "Oh my god Duke! You can't just call a person weak! That's very rude of you. No wonder no one ever wants to work here, you're too rude! Even Doug says so. No, actually he didn't, but to me, it applied so! Duke, you should be more gentle with girls and women. Without us you men would be very… unorganized and lazy!" She rambled on, but Claire got the point. She was defending her.

"Manna… I'm just saying that this girl doesn't look up for the work." Duke said, trying to calm Manna down. His words boiled Claire's blood more. "I can work! Tell me what I should do, and I'll prove it to you that I can work!" Claire said.

Manna looked pleased, "Very good! That's the kind of spirit I was hoping to see. Now, all you have to do is harvest these grapes. Oh wait! Okay, here you are. Put the grapes in this basket. We're going to make wine later! Ain't it exciting?!" Manna gushed, preparing everything Claire could need to harvest the grapes. Claire was still angry at Duke, but she wasn't angry at Manna. She put on a brown apron Manna provided and tied up her hair in a brown bandana.

She went up to one of the grape vines, and began plucking out the grapes, putting them into the basket. After an hour or so, Claire straightened her back, her bones cracking. The small basket was already full to the brim. Duke looked surprised and pleased, "Well, you're more than you look! Come in, come in…" He ushered her into the house.

Sitting on the dining table, Duke asked, "This job includes you living here. You will also received food, but not clothes. So are you sure you want this job?"

Claire pondered for a moment. Heck, a free house and free food for only tending and harvesting the grapes? Of course she'll take it!

Nodding, she replied, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. Then follow me, I will show you your room." They went up to the second floor, and Duke pointed her to her room, a medium bedroom across from theirs. Claire scanned the room in awe. She was so happy she could finally be independent.

Claire unpacked her stuff. Not that she had any. She just put all of Ann's – well, now hers – clothes into the cupboard. She went down again not long after. Manna called her and gave her 50G. "This is your pay for today. Duke said you may rest for the rest of the day. Lucky you! In no time, you'll be rich! Ah! 1 o'clock! Can you believe how time flies? Oh dear, oh dear, if I don't go now, I will be late! Late for what you ask? Late for my daily gossiping of course! Would you like to come? Oh of course you would be uninterested. Young people are so ignorant. But no matter. Young people like to find out things on their own, don't they? Unlike us old women, haha! Oh dear, I'm terribly late. See you at dinner, Claire honey!" With that, Manna rushed out the door.

* * *

Jack sat down in the middle of the field, wiping sweat from his forehead. He had just finished his work for the day, and so he grabbed his basket and fishing rod, and went to the stream nearby. He began to fish, nodding off in sleepiness and exhaustion.

Suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder, jolting him awake. He looked up, "Gray?"

Gray sat next to him, "You seemed exhausted."

"Yes. I was sleeping before you woke me up." Jack said with an eye roll.

Gray chuckled, "Give me the fishing rod. I'll fish while you sleep."

"Nah that's okay. I was just kidding. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I can't see my friend without a reason? Okay, you don't have to look so touched! But yeah, actually, I do have a reason. There's a new girl working at the winery. She's pretty cute." Gray wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk plastered on his face.

Jack laughed, "You can't possibly be-"

Suddenly the bait was eaten, and it jerked Jack forward. Gray took hold of the rod, trying to reel the fish in. The fish was definitely big, as it was stronger than those two. With a big splash, Jack and Gray went headfirst into the stream.

"Pffrt!" Jack and Gray swam up simultaneously, gulping in fresh air. Both of their hats were flowing silently downstream, and pebbles and weeds were tangled in their clothing. They tried to walk over to their hats, only to fail. The current against them was too strong, and they were too busy laughing to actually walk. Finally they decided to just climb up and dry themselves.

Laughing, they ran around the farm, having fun and trying to get dry. Exhausted and dry, they collapsed near the barn. The sun was setting, and they were hungry. "Let's go to the inn" Jack suggested, met with a nod from Gray.

* * *

Clutching her new earned money, Claire went to the clinic. When she opened the door, white greeted her. White doors, white curtains, white tables, white chairs, white everything.

"Welcome!"

A feminine voice startled Claire, who was staring in awe at everything. The feminine voice belonged to a brunette. Her hair was short, only up to her neck, and she had soft brown eyes. She was wearing a long nurse outfit.

"Welcome." She repeated. She cocked her head to one side, "How can I help you?"

She was very pretty, and her soft brown eyes were so warm and comfy that Claire felt like she could just drown in them. "I-I want to have a check-up. I feel a little unwell." Claire stuttered, snapping out of her daydream. Damn, the nurse's motherly aura was so strong. It made Claire's mind wandered to the memories of her home.

"Very well. Follow me. By the way, aren't you the one who passed out yesterday morning?" She asked.

Claire blushed. That was a very embarrassing and rude moment. "Uh yeah. I'm sorry I ran away like that." Claire said. The nurse laughed, a pretty sound which sounded like bells chiming in the distance. It made Claire felt warm. "Don't worry. Ah, it seemed that I never introduce myself, did I? I'm Elli, what's your name?" Elli asked.

"Claire. Nice to meet you." Claire smiled a little. "Claire? That's a pretty name! Hey, let's be friends!" Elli slung her arm into Claire's. Claire grinned uneasily, she was a little uncomfortable with skinship.

"Elli? You know you shouldn't do that to patients!" A deep male voice suddenly startled them both. "Ah sorry!" Elli immediately distanced herself from Claire, regaining her composure. Claire nodded gratefully at the man, who was sitting behind a white table. He was black haired, and he was wearing a long white coat. It's obvious that he's the doctor.

"Good afternoon. I'm Doctor Trent. How are you feeling today? Still feverish?" He smiled. Claire smiled back, blushing, "No I'm not. I ah… I wanted a check-up. I'm feeling a little unwell." Claire said. She was then led to another room, where she lied down and was checked.

"Hmm… it seemed that you have a lot of fatigue and very little stamina. You also get fever easily. I suggest that you buy some medicines form Elli and always wear a jacket. You are very sensitive." Doctor Trent concluded.

Claire nodded, a little exhausted. She hadn't expected that. She approached Elli and paid for the check up, which cost her 10G. "Why don't you buy some medicine too?" Elli suggested, worried. "It's okay. I just need rest, that's all." Claire said. Elli pulled her aside, and gave her a red fruit. "Here, have this." Elli said, pushing the red fruit into Claire's hands. "Ah no! I can't pay for this." Claire wanted to return the fruit, but Elli shook her head. "It's free. Eat it. It's a power berry, it will give you more stamina." Elli whispered, "Don't tell Trent I gave it to you! It's a gift from him to me…" Elli continued. A small smile tugged at Claire's lips.

"Okay. Thank you so much." Claire said, accepting it. The curtain to the doctor's room rustled, and Claire immediately hid the fruit.

"Oh? You're still here? Did you buy medicines?" He asked. "Uh yes, and I'm going now." Claire said, gesturing towards the door. He nodded. "Okay. Elli, I need to talk to you." He said. Claire glanced at her, and smirked when she saw that Elli was blushing.

She went out of the clinic, and ate half of the fruit. She was planning about saving the other half for Jack when her subconscious began to battle itself.

" _Why would you give Jack the fruit?! Remember how he said you're weak? When he asked were you came from? As if your presence was a burden?!"_

" **But remember when he nursed and treated you all night when you were sick? He didn't even sleep! Do you remember when he first took you in? Without hesitation? When he didn't even know you?"**

" _Shut up, Good! You can't possibly give him the fruit! Elli said that it's for you, for your stamina, not for Jack!"_

" **Really, Evil? Telling people to shut up? Phew, anyway, by eating all the fruit, you're basically agreeing with what everyone say about you, that you're weak and sickly! Would you want that?"**

" _Good! How could you say that?! Claire's health is the top priority here! She needs the whole fruit!"_

" **No she doesn't! Sharing gives us energy, so we don't have to rely on that fruit!"**

" _Oh yeah?! Sharing gives us energy? So why does every time Claire shared something, she didn't even feel more energized?"_

" **Well, it's scientifically proven-"**

"SHUT UP!" Claire yelled, annoyed by the headache she got from her own subconscious. She walked slowly back to the winery, and as she pulled the winery door close behind her, Jack and Gray went out of the inn.

"Man, it's late! I gotta get back to the blacksmith! Ah! Manna! Come on, let's run!" Gray dragged Jack away from the woman, both of them laughing. They could hear her already rambling off to herself and couldn't hold their laughter anymore.

"See you tomorrow!" Gray said, getting into the blacksmith. Jack nodded, kinda worn out after a day with Gray. Everyone said that Gray was quiet, grumpy, and rarely laughs, but when he's with Jack, Jack couldn't even see the grumpy version of him.

Suddenly all thoughts about Gray vanished, replaced by thoughts of worry about Claire. He looked up at the setting sun, it must be around 4 or 5. Where did she go for a whole day, again?

Jack returned to the farm, just in time to see Zack finishing up. Zack noticed his presence and grinned. "Good work today, Jack! Keep those shipments coming!" He said, giving Jack some amount of money. Jack smiled tiredly and nodded. After Zack went away, he staggered into his house. He plopped down on the bed, exhausted. But he can't sleep yet, there's still work to do. The weeds were starting to grow again, and he needed to pull them out.

The sky was already turning dark, and Jack felt really worried about Claire. He grabbed the umbrella Mary had given him, and went out to look for her. He circled the whole town thrice, unable to find her. He went home, but unable to sleep, he pulled an all-nighter.

Where is Claire? That question kept haunting him.

* * *

 _Finally!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! So here's the new update on GC! Woohoo! No? Ok…_

 _Anyway, thanks for all the support and comment!_ :)

 _Mnemah: Thank you so much for following me! Thanks for the advice! I love your little idea (/.|) who knows what comes next? Hehehe…_

 _vanesa: Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter too…_

 _Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follows guys! Stay cool!_

 _And this chapter contains a little surprise!_

 **Chapter 4: Realization**

Gray came by 2 days later to play with him again, but was surprised at the sight.

"Jack?! Is that really you?! What's wrong with you?!" Gray cried, running to the young man. He was wearing the same white shirt (although it's dirty) with the same denim overall. The blue cap was also the same, brown hair sprouting from it. But the face hiding below it was unrecognizable. He had large eyebags, sunken cheeks, and almost lifeless eyes. "H-hello Gray." He said, more like whispered, before he coughed.

"You're sick! Let's go to the clinic right now!" Gray dragged him to the clinic immediately, worried. "No… *cough* I'm okay… Gray!..." He coughed repeatedly. "No, you're not okay!" Gray slammed open the clinic's door. "Doctor!" He yelled, much like Karen. "Gray?" Elli and Doctor Trent both peeked from the separated doctor room. "Hey! What are you both doing in there?!" Gray exclaimed. They both blushed. "Ahem, anyway, who is that?" Doctor asked, after clearing his throat. "Oh yeah, Doctor, Elli, meet Jack. Jack, meet Doctor and Elli." Gray introduced them as if it was the most natural thing to do in that situation. "*cough* hi…" Jack said weakly. Elli, alarmed, immediately ushered Jack to the patient room and kept Gray out with a death glare. "Why is everybody falling sick more often nowadays?" Doctor shook his head as he put on his stethoscope. "Let's see. Sleep deprived, malnutrition, dehydration, hmm… good job Jack." Doctor said sarcastically. He went back to his table and produced a prescription pad from the drawer. He wrote something as he said, "He will have to stay here for a while. He hasn't sleep or eat in the past 2 days and he drank very little water. He's very weak at the moment. Here." Doctor gave a paper to Elli. "Gray, would you mind taking care of his farm for the time being? We all need his fresh produce." Doctor said. Gray nodded immediately.

Elli came back to the patient room with a bunch of medicine bottles in her arms. "Here Jack, you have to finish all of this." She smiled, dumping all the bottles at the small table beside the bed. Jack gulped. He hated medicine.

 _2 days later –_

"Oh my, Claire dear, how do you like that cabbage roll? It's really a pity you know, that the price of the fresh produces form that lovely farmer Jack's farm have been skyrocketing. I wonder why. Sasha said that she heard that he fell from his barn's room when he was fixing it, and now he's in the clinic. Anna said that he fell into the lake and almost drowned and now he's in the clinic. I don't know who was right, Claire dear, but I think both are right. Claire dear, how would you like to visit Jack this afternoon after lunch?" Manna asked her.

Claire gulped down the chunk of cabbage roll. Jack? Sick? That healthy young man? Seemed fishy, but Claire nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Claire was thinking about her visit to the clinic so much that she accidentally ruined 3 batches of grapes. Duke sighed, "You seemed to be deep in thought, Claire. How would you like a break?" Claire nodded absentmindedly and sat on the small steps down the cellar. If she went, what would she say? Hi, how are you doing? No, she shook her head. What about, I'm sorry. She shook her head harder, that was even more awkward. Awkward? She was never awkward with Jack before, so why start now? Claire sighed, hoping she can fast forward time so that she wouldn't meet him.

The dreaded 1 o'clock came. "Claire dear, are you ready? It's time to go! Jack will be happy to see us you know, and it's not polite to be late. Hurry up dear, although it is only a short walk, it will still take time. Ah! Ow, what a dress! The hem and lace are too long for my taste, but beauty pays a price, no? Oh my Claire, you look beautiful. Oh my, look at the time, we better hurry!" Manna said, shuffling towards the door. Claire was wearing a pink polkadot blouse with denim skirt overall on top. She tied her hair up in a ponytail with a ribbon and put on some boots, and Manna's compliment made her heart flutter. Beautiful? She was aiming for 'plain'.

They walked hurriedly to the clinic, although Claire was hoping Manna would suddenly cancel the visit. "Hi, Doctor. We're here to visit Jack." Claire said in a low voice, fidgeting. "Of course. His room's just over there. Please refrain from making too much noise. He's been out looking for you these past 2 days, Claire." He said. Manna and Claire nodded, and entered the room. Jack was sleeping , with an open book on top of his tummy. There was a half empty glass on the bedside table with 2 or so bottles of medicine open. Jack looked really thin, and as he continued sleeping, his face scrunched up in pain, like he was having a bad dream.

Claire felt like crying.

Manna sighed, "Jack looked so ill. I hoped he would be okay soon. I can't believe it! How could he be so reckless as to fall from the barn's roof and fell into the lake? And to be out looking for you when you're just right up the street! Must be his unlucky day. He could really use some homemade dinner. I heard that he only eats bead rolls and rice balls for dinner most of the time. When he wakes up later, I'll be sure to make him come for dinner sometimes. Oh, the doctor's calling me. I'll be right back, Claire dear." Manna swiftly went out of the patient's room, leaving Claire alone with Jack.

Claire sat on a chair near the bed, and curled her fists on her lap. She tried hard not to cry. Jack, what happened to you? She wanted to ask, but afraid that her voice would crack. So she kept quiet, tears slowly streaming down her face. She looked down on her fists, her tears dropping on them, when a hand come over and squeezed her fists. She looked up, hopeful, "Jack?"

Jack was awake, and was smiling weakly at her. "Hey." He said softly. Claire couldn't hold back the tears and sobs anymore, and cried loudly onto Jack's sheets. Jack smiled and patted her hair, "I'm so glad you're okay, Claire." He said. "Stupid! Stupid! You're the stupidest person I've ever met!" She cried. "I know." Jack whispered, "I know."

The clinic was silent, except for Claire's crying that afternoon.

* * *

"Are you sure Claire? Won't you be more tired if you go back and forth everyday?" Duke asked. He already felt like Claire was his own daughter, and it filled the emptiness in his heart form when Aja left. Now Claire told him that she felt guilty that because of her, Jack fell sick. She wanted to take care of his farm for the time being. So she was planning to take care of basic things in the morning, work in the winery all afternoon, and takes care of more complicated things in the evening. Duke understood that she was feeling guilty, but she was also worried about her. Can her body take it? And most of all, Duke would feel more lonely, without her cheerful smiles and small talks in the morning.

"Yes I'm sure. Besides, I'm a strong girl." Claire smiled while showing her nonexistent bicep muscles. Duke chuckled. It was just another thing of Claire that he loved. He just found out recently that Claire was quite stubborn and short tempered. Just like Aja. Suddenly a certain heaviness burdened his heart. Just like Aja.

What if she suddenly left the town? Duke could not bear to think about it, so he didn't.

"Well okay. Take care, Claire." He smiled. "Oh my goodness, Claire! You're actually leaving? That will need lots of stuff! I'm packing your lunch in a picnic basket okay? There will be apples, sandwiches, strawberry milkshake, cookies, cakes, fried rice, sashimi, and tea. Be sure to eat it on the journey, okay? Don't get hungry now! Have you packed your bags? No things left? Are you sure? Oh, bring this, Claire, it's my good luck hankie! Are you sure Claire? You don't want me to walk you home? Call me when you arrive so that I know you're safe!" Manna said, running across the kitchen to gather her enormous lunch when it was only a 10 minute walk from the winery. And she doesn't even have a phone, how is she gonna call her? "Uh… Okay." Claire smiled. How will she finish the lunch?

* * *

All packed, she went out bringing a small suitcase containing her clothes and a huge lunchbox containing… well you know, her lunch.

She was wearing denim shirt with rolled up sleeve, a ruffly white skirt, a wide brown belt and knee high brown boots. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with a brown hair tie. "Bye Claire! Don't forget to visit us!" Duke waved. Claire waved back. Manna was inside, crying her heart out.

* * *

She stopped right before the farm, staring at the sign 'Edgewood Farm'. Her memories about the past events came rushing back to her head, and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She wiped it, took a deep breath, and stepped in, "Well, here goes nothing."

There was another sign beside the farm house, much smaller than before. It said 'Jack's Farm'. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that he had scribbled 'and Claire's' between the Jack's and the Farm. She felt her inside warming up. Standing straight, she opened the front door with a creak. She froze when she saw an unknown blonde guy that was changing. He froze too. Hot damn. Claire's eyes lingered a second too long on his abs, before her senses came tingling back and she closed the door. She peeked at the sign again. It still said 'Jack's (and Claire's) Farm', so she's not in the wrong farm. 'Maybe it's my imagination.' Claire's sighed. She opened the door again. The guy was still there, and still in the same position too. Claire blinked.

Once.

Twice.

She smiled and saluted him, "Good afternoon…" before closing the door. Then she turned around and marched up the mountain, singing awkwardly to herself along the way, " _The best day for picnic is today~"_

She stopped near the lake and decided to eat her lunch there. She laid all the food in front of her and closed her eyes, praying. She almost had a heart attack when she opened her eyes, for the very same guy was crouching in front of her, now fully dressed. He had on a hat that formed shadows on his face, covering almost half of the face. "Y-you!" She exclaimed, thrown aback by the surprise. The guy grinned and sat on the same spot. Claire squinted, and looked back to the stony path for a second, before her gaze went back to him, "You… I'm sure I wasn't on the wrong farm. Who are you?!" She exclaimed, her spoon pointed at him, still squinting. "Gray. The question is, who are _you_? Aren't you the girl who works on the winery?" he asked. "Yes I am. And I used to live with Jack. I'm his apprentice you know." Claire said, recovering from the shock. She extended her hand, which was happily accepted by Gray, "And the name's Claire."

"Claire…" Gray said, rolling the name on his tongue as if tasting it. "Nice name." He finally commented. "Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, would you like to help me finish all of these?" Claire grinned, gesturing to the pile of food. Gray happily obliged.

"Who are you to Jack?" Claire asked in the middle of lunch. "I'm his best friend. Well, I think so anyway." Gray said, finishing up his sandwich. Gulping down his tea, he glanced at Claire, who continued to casually eat. He never sees a teen girl eat like her with him. Not in Mineral Town anyway. Usually they would pick the smallest meal and eat nervously, while Claire gobbled up her fried rice without a care in the world. He liked it.

After they finished, they started packing up and walked to the farm together.

"While Jack's in the clinic, I'll be taking care of his farm." Gray said. Claire raised an eyebrow. "Really? But aren't you… Wait… I forgot… Where did you work at again?" She asked. Gray chuckled, "The blacksmith." At that moment, they arrived at the farm, and a small playful smirk snaked its way onto Claire's lips. "Yeah, that's right, the blacksmith. You seemed busy, so I'll be taking care of the farm now. Shoo!" She shooed him away playfully. Gray, in return, glared playfully at her too. He smirked, before saluting her, and went out of the farm. Claire blushed at the salute.

She stretched, and began to work. When stars finally littered the sky, she decided to stop and take a rest.

* * *

Jack's condition was starting to get better, and Doctor said that he could be discharged in a week. Claire was happy to hear that, so was Gray, but for an entirely different reason. Jack coming back to work means that there will be more free time for Claire.

After a week passed, Jack came back to the farm, looking healthy like usual. Seeing Claire working hard pulling the weeds, he greeted her, "Hey," It surprised her, making her jerked the week back with extra force. "Jack!" Claire ran towards him, happy like a child. She crashed into him and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy you're back! I have so much to tell you!" Claire's eyes were sparkling. "But first, I'm sorry to have made you worry about me. I should have told you that I was working in the winery. And I shouldn't have been so stubborn and selfish. I'm so sorry." Claire hung her head. Jack smiled and patted her head, "Apology accepted. And I also want to tell you that, from now on, if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to tell me. And I'm also sorry if I'm demanding of you before. For today, why don't we just go up the hill and have a picnic? I got a huge lunch from Manna."

Claire looked up in disbelief. How could he forgive her just like that? If it was her, she would have never forgiven herself, but it was also one reason why she liked him (as a friend). "Thank you." She muttered, guilty. Suddenly Jack swooped down and kissed her cheek. "Huh? Wha-?" Claire held her kissed cheek, surprised. Jack grinned, "Cheer up!" And with that, he walked towards the small bridge. Claire's heart fluttered and her face reddened. Did he just-? Claire shook her head. No, it was just a friendly kiss, he wouldn't think of her like that. "Hey, hurry up!" Jack called from the other side of the bridge. "Coming!" Claire jogged to the bridge. Then again, maybe staying as friends would be better.

* * *

After they finished their lunch, they sat on the lake bank, their legs dipped in the cool water. The silence was comfortable, and the birds chirping almost lulled Claire to sleep. "Claire?"

She immediately snapped out of her daze, "Huh? Yeah?"

Jack smiled at her, "Were you sleepy?" Claire grinned, embarrassed.

"I want to talk about something with you."

Claire felt her heart beat faster, "Wh-what is it?"

Jack picked up a pebble and threw it in the lake, looking so serious, "Whenever I'm around you, I don't know why, but I felt so happy, like nothing could go wrong." He smiled again. He felt happy? Does that mean he likes her?

"W-well uhm…" Claire stuttered, her face red. Suddenly Jack leaned to her and buried his face into the nook of her neck, "So please don't ever leave me."

Claire blushed intensely. "Uh… uhm… O-okay." She stuttered, her face really red. Jack slipped down from her neck and fell backwards onto the grass. "J-Jack?"

Claire chuckled when she saw that Jack had fallen asleep. Then she let herself fell backwards and put her hands behind her head, watching the clouds. She smiled widely and laughed. She never felt so happy before.

* * *

When Claire woke up the next day, it was already noon, and Jack was already on the fields.

After bathing and changing, Claire ate some cookies for breakfast, and went out to help Jack, or maybe steal a kiss or two. She giggled to herself. She searched the whole farm, but Jack was nowhere to be found. "Hm… Maybe he's out in the mountains…" Claire suddenly felt discouraged to go up to the mountain and decided to take a stroll through the town. She visited Elli, who she marked as a very nice, kind, and trustworthy girl. "Hey Elli, are you free right now?"

Elli looked flustered with a bunch of papers in her hands. Her hair and uniform was messy too. "Oh no Claire. I still have lots to do!" She exclaimed. "Leave those to me. Why don't you take a nice little stroll with Claire? You look exhausted." Doctor suggested, popping out of his room. "Oh I wouldn't want to burden you, Doctor. This is my duty." Elli said, brushing a strand of hair from her face, resulting in the papers falling down, "Oh no!" Claire ran to help, but stopped when she realized the chemistry going on between them. Doctor immediately bent donw and helped her gather the papers, he also took the other papers from her hands, "And it is _my_ duty to make sure you're not overworked." He smiled, brushing back another strand of her hair. Elli's face reddened, and she slowly nodded. A huge grin appeared on Claire's face, and when she saw it, Elli immediately grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the clinic.

"Whoa, what was that? How did your relationship suddenly improve so much?" Claire teased her. "Oh stop it Claire. It's embarrassing enough as it is." Elli moaned and hid her face in her hands. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Elli asked, immediately changing the topic. "Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that, I think I had misjudged Jack all this time. Yesterday, he said that he's happy being with me, and I think I am too. But I couldn't completely trust him. You know, before, he gave me lots of mixed signals so I don't know if he meant as friends or you know… as that." Claire sighed.

Elli kept quiet for a minute, looking at the sky, "Well, this is only my opinion, but, I think you're too judgmental. You assume everything too quickly, that's why you always misunderstood things. And you know, you shouldn't rush these things. They have a flow of their own. And about that, I think Jack is a very great guy, very honest and kind, and that's why, maybe you should trust him. Just trust his decisions. He definitely has a pace of his own, so don't rush him. Guys don't like to be rushed you know…" Elli winked and jogged ahead. "Hey, wait! What do you mean by that?!"

* * *

That evening, while she was in the bath, Elli's words kept echoing in Claire's head, ' _You should trust him. Just trust his decisions.'_

Claire closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her hair dry. Yeah, I should trust him. Claire came out dressed in her yellow pajamas, with a towel on her wet head. She saw Jack sitting on the dining table with an open letter in front of him. He had his face in his hands, and he looked distressed. Claire tip-toed over to his side, and peered over, trying to see what the letter was about. She stood on her tip-toes and saw the name of the sender, Jacqueline, but before she could see anything else, she lost her balance and accidentally uttered a "Whoa!"

Jack, startled, immediately took a letter and hid it behind his back and caught her with the other arm. "A-are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah… thanks for catching me." Claire replied, getting up awkwardly. "Well, oh, um… okay…" Jack got up and began meddling with the dresser. Claire sat cross-legged on the bed, staring at him. "What is it?" Jack finally asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh um…" Claire snapped out of her stare and start looking somewhere else while touching her wet hair to look busy, "Well uh… I just wanna ask, who's Jacqueline?" She felt like she just dropped a huge and risky time bomb. Jack tensed up, "It's nothing you should worry about." He said coldly, and went to the bathroom to change. Claire let herself fall onto the bed with a soft thump, 'Well, if he won't tell me, it probably isn't anything important. Besides, I've decided to trust his decisions.'

But as the night rolled on, she tossed and turned on the bed, wide awake. She glanced and saw Jack soundly sleeping, and sighed.

Just who is Jacqueline?

* * *

 _Ta-da! An OC! Hehehe…_


End file.
